Weights have been used in various ballasting applications such as, for example, for balancing conventional automobile wheels that include a rubber tire mounted on a wheel rim. Such rims have been made of steel or aluminum alloys. Steel wheel rims include a circumferential rim flange and flange lip. Weights for balancing such wheels have included lead weights mechanically clipped onto the flange lip of steel wheel rims. Other wheel balancing weights have included extruded metal filled polymer composite materials cut to a desired length and backed with a pressure sensitive adhesive for bonding the weight to desired locations on the wheel rim. Still other wheel balancing weights have included individual metal pieces, commonly referred to as chicklets, that are bonded in a row to one side of a double-sided pressure sensitive adhesive tape. The number of such individual weights desired for balancing the wheel would typically be separated by cutting the tape in between adjacent weights.
The present invention is an improvement over such conventional ballasting weights